United We're Victorious
by GunjiBunny
Summary: The next chapter in my Robbie Shapiro Super Villain and Beck Oliver Superhero series. Beck and Robbie's super powers are known by the others in the group minus Tori. This is the story of how they balance powers with school. Bade and Rori, one sided Rade and Cabbie. RRSV and BOSH is canon and not a vital read but might be good to get a feel on the background. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I was rereading old fanfics and the bug hit again to bring these characters back in one story. Right now Robbie Shapiro Super Villain and Beck Oliver Superhero are considered canon but other than that I'm reworking all of my old ideas into something new. Even though RSSV was considered Rade I believe this part will be considered Rori with a dash of one sided Cabbie. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget I own nothing but please support the official release**.

Where did it all go wrong? Yes maybe he shouldn't have killed her parents. Erasing her memories probably wasn't the best idea. Deciding for her that she would be better off without him was another shit thing he had done. Then there was the time he nearly killed her boyfriend. How about when he discovered that his other friend was a super genius who doped her parents into being dismissive and sided against her? Robbie Shapiro had done a lot of stupid things in his life not just those previous things. Instead of being a hero when he discovered his powers he decided to be a villain. Robbing banks, killing people, all stupid ideas. Allowing his genius friend to give him very unstable chemicals to try to get him stronger might have been the worse. At last count Robbie had Mind Command, Strength, Flight and slightly elevated healing. After taking the shot he had laser hands, tracking and rage that if he let it get command over him would cause him to turn into a massive purple monster with green pants! Okay that last thing was a lie but the rest is actually very true.

Although scared Jade West agreed to meet with Robbie again, alone. The only catch was that she wanted the whole story. Easing her into it, telling what he knew before just giving the memories back was how he went about it. How when he was younger he made some bullies hurt themselves by jumping off a roof. Meeting Beck Oliver for the first time and becoming best friends. How his uncle died and Robbie and his dad moved in next door to her. The next was second hand stuff as he wasn't there but he told her about her friendship with Cat Valentine and the seed of jealousy that was planted. How Cat drugged Jade's parents into ignoring her and how Robbie thought he could save her by rescuing her from neglectful and hateful parents. He ended with why he did it, because he loved her. Then her memories were returned and as he expected it wasn't a joyful thing, she left him alone and that was it.

Robbie did use his powers to have his parents leave him behind one last time, he was sending them to Florida where they always wanted to move. Once the house was sold and the money put into savings for Jade and Robbie, though the later didn't need it, Robbie moved into the townhouse he bought and Jade moved in with Beck. Eventually Cat moved in with Robbie as well, not because they were in love but because they were best friends and she was monitoring his new powers hoping to get rid of the negative effects. Finally the villain named Mastermind was retired but Captain Marvelous was not. Somehow Beck kept his role as protector of the city while Robbie melted into obscurity.

Despite everything being out in the open while in school everything was basically normal except no secrets were kept. Well almost none as everyone knew about Beck and Robbie's powers, neither wanted to lie to Andre Harris about it, and Cat allowed her smartness to return in public however her randomness was still there as well. Her stories went from completely random and hard to follow to completely random with big words and still very hard to follow. Now the only ones with secrets were Jade and Andre though they didn't know they were keeping secrets from each other. During the summer Jade had separated herself from everyone even Beck. Unlike Robbie, Beck wasn't scared that Jade would just leave him, he trusted her and waited for her. Andre had indeed gone to military camp but promised his family and friends he wanted to try it out before deciding if he would continue his career after High School. He was paying to be at Hollywood Arts though so it seemed like just a snag in the road.

When school started back up everything seemed almost normal. Jade cornered the ex-evil pair and told them she forgave them. Cat for letting jealousy cloud her thoughts and Robbie for wanting to save her. However she couldn't let them go back to before, being best friends with the two and she didn't know if it would ever happen. For now she would be friends with Cat and tolerate Robbie. Beck wanted Robbie to be his friend again and for the sake of appearances Robbie agreed but only as friends and not as best friends.

Though once torn apart the little group was back together again until one day when Robbie ran into a certain brunette in the halls half way through the school year. After making sure she was okay Robbie asked the new student, of course she was new, he knew that scared and lost look in her eyes, what she needed. When she mentioned his class he offered to walk her there where she preceded to knock coffee out of Pretty Boy's hands. Normally Mr. Hair's reflexes would have been enough to catch the coffee on the way down but he was too surprised to see the new girl and found himself with hot coffee over his chest. Expressing herself apologetically she was doing what a slightly normal person would do attempting to pad the coffee off his shirt with some napkins she had. Of course that was when Jade had to walk in and start shrieking at the pair.

"You didn't have to be so mean Jade," Cat said later at their lockers as Jade was angrily cutting up a yearbook Robbie had in his locker. Last year she had gained a certain fondness for destroying yearbooks. Despite how she felt about him Robbie still cared and made sure he had one in his locker for her.

"She didn't need to be rubbing up on my boyfriend."

"Patting," Robbie said softly earning a glare from Jade. "I mean, when you get coffee in something you pat it to help get the stain out."

"He's right you know," Cat confirmed and since her IQ was higher than both of them combined they had to agree but it didn't make Jade happy.

"I don't care she was touching my boyfriend in places only I should touch him." Robbie closed his eyes not wanting to think about the girl he was trying to no longer be in love with and his ex best friend touching. "I have a plan to get her back for it."

"Can't I just turn her hair blue and we can forget it?" Cat offered and Jade seemed to consider it before shaking her head and stomping off. Later at lunch, where Jade and Beck were absent, it was Cat and Robbie sitting alone at the table. Cat was working on some numbers and Robbie was just laying his head on the table.

"More headaches?" Cat asked softly.

"It's the damned pings, first it was just Beck but there might be a new super in the city as there are two of them at least." Ever since he took the serum that Cat made for him he gained the ability to sense other people with powers, like himself and Beck. At first it was a warning so he didn't have to be there as Beck and more than likely Jade came around but now there were several pings. Suddenly Andre arrived with Tori,

"Hey guys this is Tori Vega, Tori these are my friends. Tori and I are partnered in music theory class." Robbie looked up and gave Tori a smile before almost putting his head back down, instead he remained up as it might be rude if he gave in to the pounding.

"I'm Robbie and this is Cat, sadly for you the other half of our group consists of the guy you coffeed on and his girlfriend."

"Technically it would be two fifths of our group not half and coffeed, although fun to say, isn't a real word Robbie." said Cat not looking up from her numbers but feeling that hint of a smile tug at her lips as she corrected Robbie. Tori smiled and looked at Andre for help.

"Thanks for the warning, maybe I should sit somewhere else," she started.

"No, any friend of Andre's is a friend of ours and if Miss High and Mighty can't sit with you she can sit somewhere else," Robbie retorted back earning a thankful smile from Tori. Shortly after Andre went to the food truck, Cat trailing him as she wanted to see if they finally got a cotton candy machine. For a moment there was comfortable silence which Robbie felt strange, the pings were now softer and he felt calm around her.

"Normally I'm good at making new friends," she let out complaining a little, "It's a talent of mine but with Jade I just keep seem to mess up."

"She'll come around, just keep letting her know you want nothing to do with Beck. I'm right, right?" It would just be his luck that yet another beautiful girl was into Beck. Not that he was looking but he had eyes didn't he?

"No, no, I mean he's cute and all but that hair. I don't think I could be with someone who might take longer than me to get ready to go out." Tori said earning a smile from Robbie, she could tell that even though they were all friends Robbie was the lowest on the totem pole for some reason. Getting to know him she discovered that he had a talent for ventriloquism that got him into the school but he'd give that up last year. All he'd explain on the subject was his doll had been broken. He didn't go as far as to tell her that Cat's two headed dog had chewed it up. Learning a bit more about here, that he dad was a cop and they just moved to the area with her mom and older sister, Robbie was glad there was a normal person joining their small group. Stupidly the next day Jade had Tori pretend she was a dog to get her on all four so she could pour coffee on her as well. Robbie could tell Tori wanted to get back at her but convinced her to just walk away. They were now even with neither one happy about it. Regardless she became a fixture in their group, five became six.

Waking up Cat went out to the roof of the townhouse to see Robbie sitting there looking into the sky. Taking a seat next to him she didn't need to ask he just told her. "I can feel them, the pulse that there are so many other people out there with powers," he said softly as she nodded giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Beck probably finds it comforting that he's not alone, I find it disturbing. I worry that something else will happen like before and others will flock to Beck putting me against a wall again." Cat wanted to remind him that she would always be at his side but she knew it wasn't the right thing to say right now. "I once told Jade I was the villain and villains don't get happy endings and I was thinking, yeah but only because good people write those stories. Why couldn't a villain win? Then it came to me, there's too many people out there who want to play the hero. Want to be the one who gets all the love. I just want peace, by any means necessary."

"Does that mean our plan is back on?" Cat asked an excited hitch in her voice.

"Has it ever been off?" he asked with a smile as she giggled.

"No just not on the forefront of my plans. It'll give me something to focus on now, I'm so close to getting rid of the rage and the pings."

"I still needed the pings, unless you can track them yourself."

"Maybe, soon." With that Cat laid her head on Robbie's shoulder as they watched the sun rise.

Heroes, Villains, a new group of people developing powers some from genetics, some granted to them by a higher force. It wasn't until recently that major cities needed heroes to come out and protect them from the villains. Metropolis, New York, San Francisco even Hollywood. The short crimes of Mastermind started to draw others out and the government wasn't going to wait for a hero to arrive, someone better than Captain Marvelous who was as dangerous as a kid with a gun. That's why when Andre was at Military Camp they confirmed that he was the perfect soldier. High test scores in the field and in the classroom, disciplined and most importantly, believed in his government. In the basement of his grandmother's house he was working out, punching a bag to make sure he remained in shape. Looking out the small window at the morning sky that Robbie and Cat was looking at he had a dossier on Mastermind on his table but he already knew who that was. The information was detailed, knowing a lot about Robbie already and his time at Hollywood Arts. At the moment the orders were to keep an eye on him and remain close. Returning his focus to the badge Andre would continue with his life and make a decision if the orders changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy. I own nothing, please support the official release.**

After a few weeks everything seemed to calm down and Tori finally convinced Jade that she wasn't trying to take Beck from her. She had even gone as far as cock blocking any other girl who tried to get close to Beck. There was even a scene where Tori had to kiss Beck and for the sake of Jade almost quit even though she loved the part. Jade gave her permission, happier when later Beck said it was like kissing a mannequin. It didn't look like that but Jade just seemed to believe what Tori said. In fact Robbie noticed that Tori could talk her way out of a lot of situations. However there was one person in Tori's life that she couldn't seem to please and that was Trina, her less talented in singing sister. Trina was a bit stuck up, thinking she was better than everyone else at everything. Robbie figured that if she would take a step back and look at herself she'd see that she was a horrible singer but a fantastic actress. Maybe then she'd stop focusing so much on singing and do what might make her more tolerable.

"I don't see why you care so much," Robbie said softly as the group sat at their normal table. "She treats you like, well like she treats me." Tori gave Robbie a soft smile, no matter what she tried she couldn't see to reach him and he always looked like someone kicked his puppy. Learning that his parents moved away added to that sorrow but there wasn't a sadness she couldn't get through so she wasn't giving up now.

"She's my sister though, I wish I could explain it better but none of you guys have siblings. Why is that?" Tori asked as Jade smirked and started to explain sex to her when both Robbie and Beck cut her off. Tori still heard enough and blushed. "Not like that I know what that is. I've just always looked up to her. She's got such talent that she's ignoring because she thinks singers are more popular then actresses."

"I believe singers are more beloved faster," Cat mused looking up from her work, "You could drop a single in a week that becomes top of the chart but it takes a lot longer to make a TV show or movie. Oh, there's this one movie I want to see about two magicians who stage fight. Not like how Jade was stage fighting with you Tori but with magic and stuff. There's birds too, I like birds but so does Doggy and not in the watch them sing but the chomp chomp way." The group smiled as Cat paused giggling at her own winding path she took.

"Most of that is right," Andre confirmed, "Since she loves music so much though, maybe write her a song to show how much you love her? I'll help you, you write and sing the words and I'll write and play the music?" That idea got Andre a hug then Cat one as Tori went on about how great of an idea it was before the bell rang and they were off to their classes.

"Are you okay Robbie?" Tori asked between classes. They were traveling to set design together when he paused to get something from his locker and put Rex away. Looking up at her he smiled.

"What? Yeah everything is fine why?"

"You seem sad. No you seem defeated in some way. I heard that you moved in with your grandparents, is that going okay? Older people can be a bit strange sometimes." This wasn't from personal experience though as her father's parents were living in Oregon and her mother's parents had already passed away but she met the grandparents of other friends before.

"Yeah they're fine, for some reason my grandmother doesn't like Cat but we're best friends so she'll have to get over it."

"Are you two a couple?" Tori asked the clapped her hands over her mouth for a second, "Sorry I just see how close you two are and it's rare for me to get to spend time with only one of you."

"No, Cat's my best friend in the whole world but more like a little sister than a girlfriend. Besides she's too good for me," the last bit was that self-depreciating tone that Tori wasn't liking.

"You're a great guy Robbie, maybe if you cheer up a bit you'll see the possibilities around you." Tori started to blush as his eyes rose to meet her, one eyebrow cocked up. "Not saying right around you, though not that someone else cant see it. I'm starting to feel like Cat." Tori said getting exasperated with herself now but finally Robbie smiled.

"Next time she goes off on a tangent just listen to the words, she can be pretty insightful but most people blow it off as crazy."

"Most people just see me as a pretty face," Tori said looking at the ground, "But you're my friend Robbie, if you ever need someone to talk to, or vent to I'm here." Robbie nodded and thanked her as they continued to class.

Later that night after Andre and Cat had come over to work on the birthday song and left Tori was sitting on her bed on her laptop looking through the Slap homepage. Jade uploaded another 'Things I hate' video with more than a few subtle pokes at Robbie through Rex. Cat posted a short fantasy story about how she created a device to help rabbits jump higher. The oddest thing was that Robbie didn't have a Slap page, which made her wonder why Jade was still going after him as it wasn't like he could see it. Closing the laptop when Trina came downstairs the older Vega smiled at her sister.

"Date night for parents, left us pizza money. Considering how you go through pizza though I don't think they left us enough." Trina wasn't as hostile towards her sister but was still upset that she had to work hard to get into Hollywood Arts yet Tori got in after one performance halfway through the school year.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry." Tori said instantly getting the older sibling alarm in Trina to go off. Heaving a huge sigh she came back over.

"What's wrong?" she asked poking her sister's forehead. "Is it my birthweek present this year? I told you it was okay to get one big one instead of seven medium ones."

"No it's not that it's about Robbie."

"You have a crush on Puppet boy?" she gasped getting a pillow to the face.

"No Trina, you know I love all my friends and want everyone around me to be happy. Besides he stopped walking around with Rex as much as usual."

"Yeah that's my sister, peacekeeper to the world. Well before you arrived there was a rumor that Shapiro was in love with Jade. Then Beck came along and swept her off her feet. Things got tense, there was shouting in the halls and then just nothing." Trina explained.

"No one told me that," Tori said exasperated.

"Well baby sister that's because you didn't ask."

"I did."

"Did you or did you just offer your ear?" Tori was silent after that. "I'm getting pineapple and banana peppers," she said walking off towards the phone getting a smile from Tori. Trina knew that she thought that combination was so weird.

Meanwhile at Robbie and Cat's place Robbie was laying on the couch flipping through channels. "You need to do something," Cat said coming over with Doggy, the two headed dog she created. Dropping the remote he looked up at her.

"I am, I'm watching TV."

"No you're in a rut, you're depressed and even Tori noticed. Jade knows everything about everything and is keeping her distance from you. That doesn't mean our plans change."

"She still blames me for her parents," Robbie complained, "She forgave you and Beck yet still hasn't forgiven me. If I don't mean anything to her why is she being such a gank to me about it."

"I think even if she just says she forgives you she'll be standoffish to you." Cat stated as Robbie rolled onto his back.

"What should I do then?"

"Well maybe throw on your old disguise and rob a bank or something. You used to love that. Oh you can rob a jewelry store and get me some rare gems. Necklaces would be fun to wear however I could also use the diamonds to focus my lasers." Cat said dreamily. Sitting up Robbie thought about it, he had been entertained when he tested his powers out by robbing those banks and Cat had been so nice to him lately.

"You're right, I should go do some evil deeds. Get the blood flowing again." Robbie said. Mastermind was dead, he couldn't use that moniker anymore but the only people that knew him as that were his friends. Cat gave him an inkblot mask like from that one movie to wear for now. Surprisingly it wasn't just one stagnate image but a living blob of goo that he could control with his mind. Putting it on along with an all black getup he thanked Cat and drove out to a series of jewelry stores. Walking down the street he saw most were closed but one had a guard inside. Heading up he was going to command the man to let him in only to see that the man was already knocked out. Staring through the window he watched as a beautiful woman in sleek, black clothes finish filling a messenger bag with diamonds. Turning they were staring at each other for a moment but since she couldn't identify him she climbed back up a rope into the ceiling. The girl was wearing a black mask over her eyes and didn't look familiar at all to Robbie. The girl poked her head out again waving a Robbie before throwing something into the alarm beam, a pair of scissors. Suddenly the alarm went off and Robbie had to focus hard to not be seen by the first responders. Hurrying to his car he removed the mask, cursed and started back home. The worse part was that he didn't sense her so she didn't have powers, that just meant she could get the drop on him again.

After returning home and saying goodnight to the Shapiros Jade went into her dark bedroom tossing her bag onto her bed as the contents spilled out, hundreds of shiny gems. Sighing she pulled off her shirt, the bindings she wore to push her larger than average chest in hurt after a while but she had to be as thin as possible to get through the vents. Dressing up in her night clothes she laid down and thought about what she was doing. When Beck told her about his tales of saving the city it all seemed so exciting at first but after a while she almost wished she could forgive Robbie, being a villain seemed like much more fun. Of course she deleted his number from her phone but it was still there burned into her mind. Digging her hand into the small pile of diamonds she held them up to the light watching them sparkle as she let them tumble onto her sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've seen people reading this story, I'd really appreciate a review or two to let me know what everyone thinks of it. Of course I told myself I'd never demand reviews to post so here's the next chapter. Regardless I hope you, reader, enjoy. I own nothing and please support the official release.**

Ice covered the inside of the bank, Frosty made sure he could see all the tellers' hands. Walking over to the counter he jumped it and ignored their cash registers in favor for the vault itself. Placing one hand on it the ice came out of his hand and covered the vault door until he could tell it was pure ice. With a punch the entire thing shattered revealing a young man sitting on the table inside. Frosty was startled back looking around and seeing all the money was already gone.

"Yep, I cleared out this bank an hour ago," Robbie said looking up at the kid. Frosty was actually wearing an ice cream man's uniform. The mask worn by the ice cream mascot Billy the Ice Cream Cone covered his face.

"Bastard," Frosty snarled lifting up his hands to flash freeze Robbie. In turn Robbie held up his own hand as well a stop sign. This caused Frosty to pause and that was his mistake as a red blast fired from Robbie's hand. Looking down he saw that the blast shot a hole through his chest. Jumping down Robbie walked over as he fell to his knees. Removing a vial he knelt catching the kid before taking some of his blood for Cat. Pushing the kid backwards he went over and removed the mask. It was Russ from Hollywood Art's stage fighting class, he had gained ice powers and decided he needed some cash it seemed. Not bothering to defrost anyone he did press the silent alarm so that they might survive thawing out.

Returning home he tossed Cat the vial.

"Ice powers, not sure if he had anything else but he definitely had that. Oh and it was the kid who helped teach stage fighting."

"Aw I liked Russ, he was a very good teacher," Cat replied as she caught the vial and held it up into the light so she could look through it. It looked just like any other blood, but deep inside something was different. Squeezing it in her hands, she skipped down the steps to the basement so she could get started on the blood work. Heading over to the couch Robbie was about to relax when there was a knock at the door. Surprised he wondered if Cat ordered pizza or something and was even more surprised when he opened the door and saw Tori standing there.

"Oh, hey Tori. What are you doing here? Random ding dong ditching and just so happened to find my house?" Tori giggled at that.

"No Cat actually invited me to catch up on Making Bad, I love that show and so does she. Are you two a couple? Why are you living here?" Old Robbie would have blushed at that insinuation but old Robbie just smiled.

"Long story but the short version is my parents moved away and my grandparents are well old and couldn't take care of me so I got my own place. Cat was lonely as her parents kept leaving her alone to take care of her crazy brother so she moved in with me but we're just best friends." Then in a lower voice as if in confidence, "She's a sister to me bit I think she has a small crush on me. Don't tell her I know," Tori nodded smiling at him as he let her in. "Cat Tori's here." he called out. After a moment Cat came clattering up the stairs. Jumping on the couch like sliding into home Cat motioned Tori over and the pair settled in the catch up with the show. Smiling at them Robbie left them alone to head up to his room.

Tori had actually used her powers on Cat to find out more information about Robbie. Aside from flight and strength Tori had the ability of pacification. Basically she could calm people around her to make them friendly and trust her. It was actually something that she always had active because it made others around her happier, not Jade for some reason but maybe her powers didn't work on everyone and she was immune. That didn't matter she'd just work harder to earn the raven haired girl's trust. When she used it on Cat all she got was the invite over to her house but it worked out for the best she thought. Out of the group of friends Robbie was the most mysterious to her. Yeah he was open with her and the others about almost everything but there was something he was hiding she was sure of it. Then again she couldn't seem to use her powers on him as well.''

"Cat?"

"Mmhm?"

"Why didn't you tell me you lived with Robbie?"

"I thought I did. Then again I liked having a secret like that. I didn't think he'd be home until late."

"I'll keep your secret Cat, pinky promise." Cat giggled taking Tori's pinky with her own and nodded.

"Good, no one else knows not even Jade." Tori looked sideways at her bubbly friend, even though Trina already told her some things she decided it was best to get it straight from the source.

"What does that mean?" she asked pushed out a bit of persuasion to get her to open up.

"Robbie and Jade used to be best friends. When Jade's parents died Robbie's parents took her in all but adopting her. I guess Robbie had a crush on her but the feelings weren't mutual so when she started to date Beck he got upset and felt betrayed. Before moving next door to Jade Robbie used to live near Beck and they grew up together. I was friends with Jade before her parents died as well. I guess you and Andre are the only ones without our twisted history. Oh I know, we should figure out something for you two! Maybe Andre's grandmother ran over your hamster" Tori smiled at Cat as her ramblings continued but thought on Robbie's past. To have a secret crush only to have her pick your old best friend must have been hard.

"Where's the bathroom Cat?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right," she instructed. Tori thanked her and climbed the stairs before entering the bathroom Tori paused hearing something. The room to the left's door was opened a little and Tori could hear Robbie playing his guitar and singing to himself. Listening she recognized the song as "When I was your man," however she couldn't remember who it was by. The sound was different as for the most part the original song used a piano but it was still pretty good. Closing her eyes she fell into the song then literally fell only into Robbie's room. Startled he looked over to find Tori face down on his floor. Moving swiftly he dropped the guitar but whipped his top blanket over his desk and knelt next to her in one movement. On his desk were several plans for pings and the areas around them. He was planning on keeping an eye on those with powers to see which side they went over and the best way to get their DNA.

"Tori are you alright?" he asked as she quickly got up.

"Aside from completely embarrassed, yeah." Robbie chuckled and helped her up.

"Were you listening to me?" Tori nodded. "What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for the bathroom when I heard you. I'm surprised you don't sing more at school."

"I guess I'm okay however I want to study acting over singing. This is more of a hobby." They were standing awfully close to each other and Robbie couldn't help but feel a sense of calmness this close to her. The only person he ever wanted to be with was Jade and now he was considering something else. Eyes fluttering down to her soft lips he licked his own seeing that they were both getting closer to kissing and it wasn't just him, she wanted this as well. Before their lips connected a jolt of pain broke through the calmness. Dipping his head forward they smacked together foreheads and stumbled back. Where Tori caught herself laughing while touching her head at the weirdness of it all Robbie stumbled backwards tripping and crashing down. None of the pain from falling down concerned him though, at the moment it was the intense stab in his mind. Like an ice pick driven into his skull tears started to leak from his eyes. Stopping laughing Tori rushed to his side kneeling down.

"Robbie what's wrong?" she asked fear tinging her voice.

"I don't know, get Cat." Nodding Tori rose and rushed back downstairs calling Cat over as the pair rushed upstairs. Cat knelt by Robbie checking his vitals as Tori watched. Lowering herself to Robbie's ear Cat whispered.

"It's the ping, someone with powers is nearby. I can't stop it though you need to build up your mental barriers until I can guarantee your safety to remove it." Cat explained as Robbie nodded and focused fighting through the pain and bringing the mental barriers back up. Unknown to both friends it was Tori and her powers which suddenly hurt him. Just before their kiss Tori's powers managed to break the mental barriers Robbie already had. Instead of accepting the love that might come in his mind went into high alert, scared of being hurt again by another and instead just hurting himself. Finally the barriers were back up and the pair of girls helped Robbie lay down on his bed.

"Thank you, both of you. You're really good friends, I think I just need some sleep right now." Robbie said reaching out and taking both girl's hands in his own giving them a squeeze. As the pair left him alone he did drift off to sleep. Back downstairs as the credits were rolling Tori asked Cat if that happened often. Cat was quiet for a bit.

"No, he's had pains like that before but nothing that dropped him to the ground like that. What was he doing right before it happened?"

"I sort of, maybe, fell into his room while he was playing his guitar." Cat stared at her. "I'm clumsy!" Tori exclaimed earning a smile from Cat.

"You're cute," she said, smile never faltering on the outside even if it did on the inside. After one more episode Tori thanked Cat for the invite and headed home. On her way she noticed a car chase and reached into her purse to remove her mask and balaclava, one that had the eyes and nose open then she used the mask to cover her eyes as well. Flying up into the air she zoomed after it seeing that the men inside were shooting at the cops, not seeming to care if a stray hit an innocent bystander or not. Passing the car she landed in the middle of the road causing the car to screech on the breaks. The cop car behind it did the same only it wasn't as lucky flipping over onto the side and bouncing above Tori's head. Reaching up she caught the lights and slid back a few feet at the momentum however she managed to stop it and set it down as the criminals got out and started to fire at her. Unlike Beck and Robbie who could still get hurt the bullets bounced off her hand as she walked forward blocking the shots. Arriving at the car she kicked the driver's side closed with the driver still standing there knocking him out. Grabbing the side she hurled the car flipping it over the second who tossed his gun aside begging for her to stop. Reaching into her purse again she found handcuffs, locking both up she saw the cops coming out unharmed before flying off into the sky.

Back at Robbie's he had come down for something to drink as Cat came up to him.

"Robbie I did it, I can remove the ping and rage from you. Plus I made this device to track powers as well. There's three types, level one like Russ who only had that ice power thing. Level two which has duel powers, which we haven't seen yet then level three, you and Beck who have three powers naturally. So far no one rates higher than that."

"Amazing Cat you're so smart." Robbie said hugging her close before planting a kiss on her head. After getting some water he followed Cat down into the basement for the injection. To remove pings and rage and give him ice powers.

Tomas Brown was a security guard at Clarke's Jewelry and after hearing that their sister's store was hit two nights ago he was on high alert. So when a young man came in to look at the wares he was suspect but not going to profile him. Behind the counter the young woman smiled.

"Can I help you with anything?" The boy looked up and smiled.

"Looking for something for my girl, just won a huge bet and want to get something nice. Something no higher than a grand." Overhearing this Tomas thought that was sweet until he noticed the time, it was ten pass the store closing and the kid was getting the cashier to remove a lot of things.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to pick something or come back tomorrow." The guy looked up.

"Nah I'll just take everything." In the blink of an eye there were three of him, then seven, nine, thirteen. Duplicates of the man seemed to step out of where the kid was and as Tomas drew his gun he could see two of them preventing the cashier from pressing the silent alarm. Firing off three rounds Tomas watched as three bodies fell but two more per body stepped over the fallen copies. "Oh no, you're not going to get away with shooting me," they all said at once before attacking Tomas pummeling him with their fists and feet until he was unconscious. Turning to the woman all the copies minus the two holding her seemed to return the his body. "Like I said, I'll take them all, to go."


End file.
